This specification relates to testing the rendering of visual content, for example, on a display screen of a computer system.
Visual content may be rendered in many different environments. Different environments potentially encompass different operating systems, different browsers, different plugins, and/or different webpages. Different environments may support different standards. For example, one environment may use different font settings than another environment. Thus, adhering to the standards used by one environment may not be sufficient to ensure compatibility with another environment. In addition, as standards continue to evolve and change, environments also typically change to support new and modified standards.
A content item, such as an advertisement, may be rendered in different ways—e.g., to take on a different visual appearance—depending on the environment and on the parameters associated with the advertisement. Typically, to test the rendering of an advertisement, a test code is written in a coding language (e.g., Java script) for each different environment in which the advertisement is likely to be rendered. However, the test code for an advertisement typically is specific to particulars of the advertisement in its current state. If the advertisement is subsequently modified, the test code for that advertisement also ideally should be modified to test rendering of the modified advertisement in each of the different environments. Additionally, if an environment changes, the test code for that environment also may need to be updated.